From the Sidelines
by regretfulHeartBreak
Summary: Yuriko Akiyama has spent her years trying to impress people but nothing works. Until one day, she meets someone that changes her life. Watch as she grows in this story with the rest of the crew.


Early February

I walked along the huge hallways, gazing around nervously. Kids laughed casually, as kids do. The adults suffered from the pranks of the school's soccer team, as they normally do. I walked over to classroom 2-A with a small pout on my face, as I normally did. I stared the huge clocktower outside, and it was 9:58 a.m. I had gotten to class a couple of minutes early, as I usually did. The more I stared at the birds soaring in the sky and the older kids getting out of their classes, the more people flooded my classroom. I looked over at one of the boys from the music club. His long black hair tied into a ponytail attracted me to him. The way his hands played the flute, and the way his hair would flow when he played his flute under the cherry blossoms. I looked away, before he got a chance to look at me. He wasn't the type of guy I would date though. His family, the Ito family owned one of the biggest instrument manufacturing companies in the world. I wouldn't have been able to stand a chance. I thought to myself until someone tapped on my shoulder lightly.

"Uhm...Aki...can we talk?" the boy smiled at me, which made a blush appear on my face.

"Uh...sure?" I got up really quickly, causing my chair to make a sqeauk on the tiled floors, causing the class to look at me with a confused face. I rushed out of there, and walked quickly ahead of the boy. He grabbed my hand, and pushed me against the wall.

"I saw you have been looking at me. Don't you dare look at me unless I say you can look at me. I have a reputation that I have to maintain in my club, and I don't want it to be ruined by some fatty with a crush on me," He said, his voice filled with rage. If glares could kill, the whole would drop dead. I gulped silently, and looked away from him.

"I'm sorry...I just t-thought you were a really nice person..." Tears came rushing down, I managed to get away from his grip and I walked past my classroom, past the cafeteria, and past the counselor's office. I walked into a random room, and kneeled down.

I couldn't be this pathetic I thought to myself. I couldn't let a stupid boy from my class get to me. I jus't needed to compose myself. My train of thought was interrupted when a mysterious girl walked into the classroom.

"Hello, is anyone here?" she said allowed, with no response but a tiny yelp from myself, prompting her to look down at me, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah...I'm alright...my name is Akiyama. Akiyama Yuriko. What is your name?" I said nervously.

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi. I'm currently taking a tour of the campus, and I must have gotten lost..."" she chuckled to herself, looking away from me and looking at the interior of the empty classroom.

"That explains why you are wearing a different uniform," I laughed a bit, but gained no response back, "I can show you a quick tour. I don't want to go to class anyways. I can miss one block."

"I can do it by myself, no worries!" she appeared nervous. However, I was determined to not go to class.

"I insist!" i exclaimed a bit too loudly, making Haruhi flinch a bit. She smiled.

"If you insist," she gestured for me to go in front of her, and I rushed in front of her.

"So, I see that you are interested in Ouran Academy. The way things work around here are the same way all around Ouran Academy. From the elementary school to the University. I am a Second Year Junior High student, so I know how thos schools works. First and foremost, the classes. They are a lot like your average classes in your average school. They are organized by your social status, and your academics. I am from one of the least wealthiest families in all of Ouran, but I made up for it with my good grades, so I'm in class B. Second, there are all sorts of places where you can go. Such as the libraries, music rooms, and all others. I am a part of the foreign language club, and student council here," I rambled on and on, confusing Haruhi.

"Can you explain the foreign language club? It seems interesting," Haruhi stared at me intensely.

"Oh! So this club is offered to both middle school and high school students. This is a chance for proficient or fluent speakers of another language to teach others about their language and culture. We offer languages such as Chinese, English, Spanish, French, Arabic and many others. I personally teach my peers English and Spanish, if you wanted to know."

"That's cool, English and French sound like a good option to me. Anyways, my time is almost up. I have to go back to the high school. I hope to see you!" She walked away, leaving me alone in the huge hallway. I felt confident in myself for once in my life. While I was skipping around, I bumped into something.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" There he was. Bright orange hair. I didn't know who he was...or who they were?

_Was I seeing things? _I asked myself. There was two of one person.

"Uhm excuse you. We were trying to get to our next class," I thought I heard the other one say

"Again, I'm very sorry."

"We don't want your apologize fatty. Now, just leave us alone." the first one spoke. His amber eyes captivated me as if I was a bug caught in tree sap. He appeared different from his other half. Although, he called me a fatty. He and his brother walked away in unison. I strolled down to the bathrooms, where I looked myself in. I looked at my short frizzy hair and my chubby figure.

_If I want anyone to like me, I have to lose weight, right? _I thought to myself. The thoughts of both the orange hair male and the boy from my class scared me. I wasn't good enough for hem. I want to change, for the better.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in he story, expect for the ones that I made up for this story. All OCs are mine or I got permission to use them. **

**Also this is how I would be in the Ouran World. This is not a representation of everyone. If I have offended anymore, I apologize.**

**I'm also sorry for the short prologue. There will be more words later on in the story.  
**


End file.
